darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakaris
Background The 12th Pharaoh of a great Egyptian empire. He became Pharaoh at the age of 12. Foreseeing his death and revival, he had a pyramid and a sanctum created for his return. Five thousand years later, he was brought back to life when Pyron invaded Earth. After the battle, he traveled five thousand years back in time to fight and defeat the invaders of his empire. Once his kingdom was saved, he heard a voice from the far future. He traveled to the present time and entered the Majigen. While fighting there, he learned that the destruction of his kingdom was unavoidable. In order to protect it, he then returned to his kingdom and took his people to another dimension so that they may be free from the wars of Earth. Kingdom's History *2669 BC The 11th emperor, Uros was enthroned. *2664 BC The birth of Uros's first prince, Anakaris. *2662 BC The second prince of Uros is born but dies shortly after. *2655 BC The third son of Uros, Heterosos is born. *2652 BC Uros dies at the age of 39. The 12th emperor Anakaris is enthroned. *2650 BC The building of a pyramid started for Anakaris's revival. All the people of his kingdom worked on his pyramid. *2635 BC Heterosos dies from an illness. *2634 BC The pyramid was completed. 60million people worked on the pyramid and 3,133 people became pillars for the pyramid. *2633 BC Anakaris's kingdom was invaded by a neighboring country and Anakaris died in battle at the age around 27. Following the wishes of Anakaris, his body is taken to the chamber of revival. *2632 BC The invasion continues. *2630 BC Anakaris is revived and saves his kingdom. *2629 BC He instead invades the neighboring kingdom and takes them over. He then says that he hears a voice calling him from the future and disappeared. *26XX BC His entire kingdom and people disappeared. Nine Commandments #The Holy King is the one and only God. #Each day's prayer must not be missed. #Must not abuse the elderly. Must not assign labor to children. #Death must not be feared. All life must be solemn before death. #At dawn, your home and body must be cleansed with holy sand. #Must not make any debts that are more than one days earning. Must not fail to pay your debts for 10 or more days. #Pray for your health and family's health. #Must not kill anyone without sin. Murderers must forfeit their life to the King. #Do three good deeds a day: One for yourself. One for others. One for the King. Inaugural Speech These are the words Anakaris spoke when he became the pharaoh. It can be seen that he had already possessed overwhelming charisma and leadership. "Ultimate and immortal. The only and absolute. I am the true king of this golden kingdom which shines brilliantly. Anakaris the first. Those of you who kneel to me are granted the right to be protected equally under the name of god. But, if you refuse my protection and oppose me, you will be judged under god's name and will be burned with the flames of hell. Those who respect heaven will be given eternal happiness Those who look down on heaven must pay the price of one's foolishness with one's own life I promise my eternal rule and I allow only souls worthy to gather to my knee's." About Real Mummies Mummies exist in almost every ancient culture, the most famous kind being the Egyptian mummies. One of the most famous mummies of all was King Tut, who started the entire mummy horror movie craze. How this came about was when the people excavating Tut's tomb began to suffer sicknesses and die. This was actually due to a fungus that was growing inside the tomb itself, and its spores eventually went into peoples' lungs, which led to their doom. Back then, people assumed it was a curse, and this curse was what spawned a fabulous legacy of horror films and eventually the solidification of the mummy as a Hollywood horror icon. In ancient Egyptian culture, it was a custom to mummify the dead. Those who presided over the embalmment would remove the brain and various other body parts, and eventually, after many other things, they are finally placed in their tomb. Egyptian Phaorohs had a unique twist when they were buried: their servants, dead or alive, and along with various other things, would be buried with them. Appearances In the Darkstalkers Series *Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge *Darkstalkers 3 *Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower In Japanese Only Games *Vampire Hunter 2 *Vampire Savior 2 *Vampire Chronicle *Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection In Other Video Games *Capcom Fighting Jam *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2 *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS *Puzzle Anakaris: The Chaos Pyramid (Cell Phone) Gallery Image:Anakaris1.jpg|Anakaris from the first Darkstalkers Image:Anakaris11.jpg|Brains! Brains! Image:Anakaris2.jpg|Anakaris from Darkstalkers 2 Sprite ---- Category:Characters